Friends With Benefits
by twilightobsessedforever
Summary: Post BD. After an unforeseen tragedy strikes the Cullens, everyone turns to Alice for answers she is unable to give. Under the pressure of a life or death situation she turns for comfort in an 'unnatural' friend.
1. Chapter 1: Snow Day

**A/n: This is kind of a sequel to my other fic "Love Triangle" but there isn't really anything that you won't understand if you didn't read it. So basically it just takes place a little over a year after Love Triangle, around 6 years after breaking dawn and the Cullen's have moved out of Forks and into Gander, Newfoundland (Canada). **

Alice's POV

"For someone who doesn't eat food you sure can cook." Seth took another bite of the sandwich he was holding in his hands.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. "Well it doesn't take a five star chef to make a turkey sandwich."

Seth shook his head swallowing the big mouthful of bread and meat. "Oh no. This sandwich has the perfect lettuce to meat ratio. Just the right amount of mayo and perfectly moist, but not too squishy bread."

I laughed at his serious face as he talked about the sandwich. "You're such a freak, Seth." I stood up from the dining room table, picking up the plate the sandwich had been on, and the glass that had been filled with milk just seconds ago. I walked into the kitchen and placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

Seth followed me, wiping a few bread crumbs off his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'm the freak? You're the four foot, two, animal eating, future seeing, vampire."

I turned away from the sink so I was facing him and smacked him in the arm. "I am not four two."

He stood up straight and placed one hand on top of my head and brought it straight across to his chest so it touched a few inches below his shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Because you are like over two feet shorter than me."

I frowned at his teasing. "Your height to my height is an extremely unfair comparison."

He smiled and shrugged. "Whatever you say." he ruffled the front of my hair with his hand.

I pushed him away and smoothed my hair. "Hey, you better watch it or I might never make you a sandwich again."

He inhaled in mock horror. "Oh no, what would I do without your wonderful sandwiches."

"I don't know, but if you don't smarten up you'll soon find out."

"Okay, I'll stop." He smiled and followed me out of the kitchen into the living room.

I stopped by the window in the living room that faced out into the backyard. There were five days until Christmas, and three days until school was out for the holidays and it was snowing. It had been snowing all day and only stopped recently. But it had been snowing so much that school had been closed because the buses couldn't get out to pick up the students. I stared at the snow covering everything. There had never been this much snow in Washington and it had been a long time since I had seen so much. I loved the snow, it was so pretty, so pure, so white. I looked into the future to see the snow fall would continue on for the rest of the week, meaning Christmas break was starting early.

"Yes," I said under my breath.

"What are you so happy about?" Seth asked putting his hand on my arm, blacking out all visions of the weather from my mind.

"No school for the rest of the week." I said happily.

"Oh wow. Yay you." he said sarcastically.

I smiled.

There was a brief pause before he spoke again. "How many times have you graduated high school anyway? You must be the oldest student in that high school."

I shook my head, still staring out the window. "Nope, that would be Jasper."

As soon as his name was out of mouth the front door opened and he came inside. "What would be Jasper?" he asked hearing the end of my sentence. He dusted some snow out of his hair and shoulders.

"The oldest student at our high school." I answered before pecking him on the cheek as he came into the living room where we were still standing around the window.

He nodded. "So is this what you do when I'm not around? Talk about me?"

"Of course," I said smiling sweetly. "Only because I miss you so much."

"Only good things I hope."

I nodded fiercely. I noticed some snow still on his shoulder and the back of his neck and flicked it off. "Why are you so covered in snow. Did you trip and fall in a snow bank or something?"

"No I did not trip." he sounded a bit offended but smiled. "Emmett, Nessie, Jacob and Bella are having a snowball fight and I was ambushed on my way in."

I looked at Seth who hadn't said a word since Jazz came inside. "Maybe we should go out and join them it sounds like fun."

"Jazzy!" Emmett opened the front door and called into the house in a taunting tone.

"What?" Jasper called back annoyance plain in his voice.

Emmett came into the living room with his hand held conspicuously behind his back. "Whatcha doin'?"

Jasper narrowed his eyes suspiciously and opened his mouth to say something but closed it in time to dodge the compact piece of ice Emmett threw across the room. It zoomed by Jazz's head missing him by a fraction of an inch before smacking into the wall behind him with a loud thud. The snowball shattered against the wall spreading ice everywhere.

"What was that?" Carlisle asked coming up from the basement. When he reached the living room he took in the ice all over the wall and surrounding area then immediately looked at Emmett accusingly. "Why are you throwing snowballs in the house?" He looked like he was about to smile.

I giggled as Emmett thought about what to say.

"Because Jasper ran away screaming like a little girl before I could hit him with one outside." Emmett answered matter-o-factly.

"I think you need to work on your aim man." Seth pointed out smiling.

"I did not scream like a little girl." Jasper defended.

Carlisle shook his head and smiled. "Someone clean it up before it melts please."

Emmett groaned and went upstairs to try and find a towel.

The front door opened again and Bella came in combing her fingers through her hair to get out the pieces of ice that were tangled in her brown locks."I think I've had enough snowballs to the head for one day." she said smiling. She came into the living room, shook off her coat and took a seat on the couch.

Emmett came downstairs with a towel and started cleaning up the snow. Edward came down a second after his brother said a quick greeting to Bella, sat down next to her and put his arm over her shoulders.

Jacob and Nessie stumbled through the door together, laughing like hyenas.

"Holy crap its cold outside." Nessie said peeling off her snow suit.

"I can warm you up." Jake said wrapping his arms around her from behind and pulling her tight to him. He was only wearing a grey hoodie but if anything he looked too warm.

Nessie smiled and blushed as she snuggled into his neck.

Edward's hands tightened into fists. The couple had been engaged for over a year and he still couldn't stand Jake. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. He turned and glared at me, knowing exactly why i had laughed.

_Sorry,_ I apologized mentally.

He closed his eyes then opened them turning his gaze back to his daughter

Bella stood up sensing her husbands distress. "Nessie, how bout I make you some hot chocolate."

Nessie made a disgusted face at the mention of hot chocolate. Renesmee generally stayed away from human food.

"It'll warm you up. Come on. I'll make you both some."

"Fine. I'll try some." Nessie surrendered taking a step away from Jacob and following her mother into the kitchen. Edward and Jacob followed them.

Emmett finished cleaning up the remainder of the snowball and took his phone out of his jeans and pressed a few buttons.

"Where's Esme?" Carlisle asked realizing his wife and Rosalie where the only two people not at the house.

"At the other house." Emmett answered putting the cell phone back in his pocket. "I'm going over there now to see Rose."

"I think I'll join you." Carlisle took his leather jacket off the chair it was hanging on.

"Okay." Emmett started walking towards the back door but then he turned around to face Jasper. "Oh but Jazz. I'm coming back, and when I do you better watch your back because I'm gonna get you back." he smiled evilly then disappeared out the door.

Carlisle rolled his eyes but smiled before following Emmett.

"Jasper!" I said jumping up and standing face to face with Jazz.

He smiled. "That's me. What can I do for you?"

"We should go for a drive." I said smiling brightly.

He smiled back. "Why?"

"Nothing better to do." I shrugged.

He kissed me on the forehead. "Alright."

"You wanna come Seth?" I asked, taking Jazz's hand in mine and walking backwards towards the door that led to the garage.

"Nah. I'll just stay here with Jake." He leaned against the wall and gave a little wave goodbye.

"See ya"

I dragged Jazz into the garage. Closing the door behind me then took a second to stare at my beautiful sports car in awe before jumping in and starting the engine. Jasper walked around and entered through the passenger side.

"Alice. Do you even have a licence here yet. After all your only 'sixteen'." He flashed a smile. "Maybe I should drive."

"Haha. You're so funny." I took out my wallet and showed him my new license complete with fake age and date of birth. "Now because my birthday is in 'January' and I convinced the driving instructor to let me take my drivers test early there will be no need for you to drive." I clicked the button for the garage door to open and revved the engine while I waited for enough clearance to exit. When I knew there was just enough room I put it in drive and floored it outside. Stopping at the end of the drive just long enough to click the switch to close the door then took off down the road.

"Where are we going?" Jazz asked as I tore down the street going way over the speed limit.

"I don't know. Just for a ride. Maybe we could go to your house." I looked at him to see his expression.

But my eyes didn't make it to his face. In the rearview mirror I saw the flashing lights of a police car a split second before I heard the siren.

"Damn." I muttered under my breath. I tried to slow down to the speed limit in time but it was way past too late. I pulled over to the side of the road.


	2. Chapter 2: Ticket

I set the speeding ticket down on the entry way table as we entered the Hale house.

"Are you okay?" Jazz put his arm on my shoulder as I tried to race him out of the porch.

"I'm fine." I lied

"Okay. Well did you see him coming?"

"Who?" I pretended not to know what he was talking about.

He sighed. "The police officer. You've never gotten a ticket before."

"No I didn't see him. I wasn't watching." I lied again. I had been watching. I always keep an eye on police cars in the area while I'm driving one hundred in a seventy zone. But somehow this police officer slipped through my physic radar. _What's wrong with me._ I mentally kicked myself as I walked up the stairs towards Jasper's room.

"Please stop." Jasper took my hand and spun me around to face him in the hall just outside his door. "I know your upset, so don't try to hide it." There was a pause and I leaned my head back on the door. "The ticket's not a big deal. Money isn't a problem you know."

"Yeah I know money is not a problem." I said as emotionless as i could manage.

I let go of his hand and opened the door behind me. I walked into the room and let myself fall face first onto the bed.

Jazz sat down beside me and started rubbing my back slowly.

"You couldn't see him at all, could you?" He asked softly. I knew he was sending me waves of calm because I could feel my emotions changing without reason.

I sat up. "I can barely see anything lately. The future is so blurry to me. I'm losing my ability and I'm scared."

"Have you been trying to use your gift a lot lately?" he asked softly.

"No, it hurts." I almost sobbed. "There are to many blocks in my way scattering the pictures. It gives me a headache."

The phone started ringing.

"See, I did not see that coming." I said folding my arms over my chest.

"You weren't trying." He kissed me on the forehead before getting off the bed and reaching for the phone on his bureau. He checked the caller I.D before pressing talk.

"Hello." he answered.

"_Jazz, is Nessie there?"_ Edward's voice sounded out over the room. I temporarily set aside my thoughts of self pity to eaves drop on Jasper's telephone conversation.

"I don't think so. One sec." Jasper put the phone down from his ear and placed the part you speak into against his chest. "Rose, is Renesmee here?" he said only a little bit over his normal speaking volume.

Rosalie appeared at the door. "No. Why?" She asked letting herself in.

Jazz shrugged before putting the phone back up to his ear. "She's not here. Is she missing?"

"_Well, in the sense that none of us know where she is. Her and Jacob said they were going outside for a second and they aren't there anymore. So...I don't know. She's only been gone a few minutes. But if they aren't back soon..."_ he left his sentence at that.

"We should start looking for her now." Jasper said seriously.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked.

"Renesmee's missing." Jasper informed her.

"_We don't know that for sure._" Edward's voice wavered and didn't sound at all confident with his statement.

"Emmett and I will go out to look for her now." Rosalie disappeared into the hall hearing Edward's pathetic answer.

"_I know she probably can't, but does Alice see anything?"_

Jazz turned his eyes to me. I shook my head in response.

"No." he said plainly.

"_Okay."_

I heard a muffled sound from the phone and Jasper's eyes widened. "I think we should get over there now." he said hanging up the phone and running for the door.

* * * * *

The four of us stood outside in the dark in a circle around the patch of blood stained snow.

"It's definitely Jacob's" Edward said solemnly. He half heartedly covered his noes with his hand.

I looked at Carlisle who seemed to be examining the splatter. "There isn't enough blood here to assume he is seriously hurt, but this does suggest he was attacked."

Bella had fallen to her knees the second she discovered the blood and remained silently in a crouch by the stain since.

Jasper and Emmett returned after having left to follow the three sets of tracks leading away from the blood.

"Anything?" I asked, hoping for good news.

"One set of tracks is Nessie's, one Jacob's, and the other we don't recognize. That's about it" Emmett said hanging his head.

"The trail continues on for a few miles but eventually meets up with the road. It ends there." Jasper said.

Bella inhaled deeply but made no other sound. Edward just stared at the snow.

Rosalie and Esme came out from the house. Rosalie's eyes met Emmett's expectantly but he just shook his head.

"They're gone. They're both gone." Bella said suddenly. "My baby is gone." She stood up and covered her face with her hands as she began to shake uncontrollably.

Edward put an arm around her and pulled her close in a weak attempt to comfort her. He was too far gone to be any help to anyone else.

Esme took a step towards them and put her hand on Bella. "I called the pack. They are sending Quil and Embry to come help us look and Seth and Leah are searching the woods now. If there is anything to be found, they will find it."

Edward's head snapped up like he was coming out of a trance. His eyes were dark and he was full of anger. "Aro's gonna pay for this."

"We don't even know who's responsible. The Volturi might not even be involved." Carlisle said calmly.

"Who else could it be!?" His anger was building. "Who else would kidnap my daughter!?"

Carlisle put his hands up in front of him facing Edward trying to calm him down. "We all might be over reacting, this might not have been a kidnapping for all we know."

"Oh, do you have some other evidence to the contrary that I am not aware of. Because from where I'm standing it looks like Renesmee was taken against her will!"

"Please stop yelling." Bella pleaded in a quiet whisper.

Everyone fell silent. Edward hung his head. He started to appear a little bit more calm when he lifted his head. "We are wasting time here just standing around. Alice can you see _anything_ of relevance."

Everyone turned to stare at me expectantly. Except for Jasper. His gaze was soft and apologetic. After a few seconds I shook my head.

"Okay, then I am going to Italy." He already has his cell phone out and started dialing the airport's number. He started walking back towards the house. "Anyone who wants to come, get in the car."


	3. Chapter 3: Terminal

**A/N: Sorry it's been such a long time since i updated but i took a break over Christmas. Speaking of, hope everyone who celebrates had a great Christmas and a very happy new year. Anyway, here it is Chapter 3 (still Alice's POV btw)  
**

"Edward!" Carlisle called after him as he made his way towards the house. "Edward, be rational."

"I'm far past rational." he called back.

Bella followed after him, walking only a foot behind.

I turned to look at the rest of my family.

"We can't let them go by themselves. They'll end up getting themselves killed." Rosalie said seriously.

"I'll go." I volunteered.

Jasper frowned. "Then I'm going too."

"I'm not completely convinced this is Aro's doing, but I don't want them to go alone." Carlisle said. "I'll come too. Esme. Rose. Emmett. You three should stay here just in case."

"Okay. Be careful." Esme kissed Carlisle on the cheek before the three of us raced off to catch up with Edward and Bella.

I ran into the house and immediately began throwing a few things into my small bag haphazardly. A change of cloths, my passport and my iPod.

"What's going on?"

I screamed as Seth snuck up on me.

"Sorry." he said smiling slightly. "Where are you going?" his smile disappeared and his face took on an unfamiliar serious look.

"Italy." I answered. I continued when I saw the blank look in his eyes. "We think the Volturi might be the ones who have Renesmee."

"And Jacob?" He asked.

"Well, yeah. I guess."

"Then I'm coming with you." He said seriously.

I shook my head "No."

Seth raised his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because, I don't think it's a good idea for us to show up at the royal vampire's door step with a werewolf." I scrunched up my nose when I said werewolf.

"I don't care, I'm going with you. If Jake's in trouble then I need to help him."

I sighed. "Fine, but do you even have a passport?"

He reached into the pocket of his jean shorts and pulled out a passport with all his information on it.

"How did you-"

"Never mind, can we just go." he said heading for the garage.

I flicked my bag over my shoulder and followed him. Everyone was already out there. I quickly tossed my bag in the trunk of Carlisle's car and tried to squeeze into the backseat with Jazz, Edward and Seth. I ended up sitting on Jasper's lap. Carlisle sped down the road to the airport and we arrived in only a few minutes. The six of us pilled out of the car and into the airport lobby. We formed a line at one of the check in desks to get our tickets.

Jasper and I were last in line. Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Seth had already gone through and were waiting for the plane in the waiting area. When we got our tickets we went to join them. The room was fairly empty. Carlisle was by the door making a phone call on his cell. Bella and Edward were in the corner of the room by themselves. Bella was lying across three seats with her head on Edward's lap. He was absentmindedly smoothing her hair. Every few seconds he would look up at the digital clock on the wall.

"You should go comfort them." I said to Jazz staring sympathetically at Bella.

He nodded and started towards them. He took two feet away before turning back to me. He held his hand out towards me questioning. Communicating without words, not wanting to take the breath that would temp him with the smell of the few humans around.

I shook my head. "I can't help them."

He nodded understanding. "Okay," he whispered. "You know, I love you."

"I love you." I returned before walking away.

I turned, glancing through the faces in the room until I found Seth. He was sitting near the middle of the room with his hood up over his head casting a shadow on his face. I started to make my way over to him when I was hit with an unexpected vision.

"_No Edward! Stop!" Alice yelled. She began running towards her brother hopelessly trying to save him._

_But it didn't matter. Her efforts were too late. A big muscular man who moved faster than the speed of light grabbed Edward by the neck and slammed his back into the wall. Edward stopped struggling before he even really tried to release himself. The man bit into his neck, severing his head from his body then threw the pieces into the red fire behind him which already was producing the smoke of burning vampires._

_Alice let out a high pitch scream in the horror of watching her brother die. The murderer laughed maniacally before turning on her._

As I came back into the present I stood shocked at what I had just seen. A few people near me began to stare so I tried to regain my composure and look normal. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward. His eyes met mine for a split second and I knew he knew what I had seen yet his expression didn't change. It reminded me of the time he tried to commit suicide when he thought Bella was dead.

_Are you trying to kill yourself?_ I asked mentally.

His lips turned slightly into a kind of smile and he shook his head answering the question.

_Then why did I see...that?_

He shrugged his eyes never meeting mine. He didn't seem at all bothered by the thought of his death, and that worried me.

I turned away from him, frustrated with his attitude and took the seat next to Seth

"What did you see?" Seth mumbled almost incoherently.

"Nothing important." I folded my arms over my chest.

"Okay, well have you heard anything about the flight?" He stared into my eyes and wouldn't look away.

I was confused. "What do you mean, have I heard anything about the flight?"

Seth pointed to the tv hanging on the wall. On the screen was a long list of the departing flights and there next to our flight was the word "delayed" in bright red letters.

"What!?" I shrieked. I jumped up from my chair and headed back to the check in desk. I pushed my way to the front of the line where Edward was already talking to the lady.

When I got to the front she turned her attention to me. "Miss, you're going to have to wait at the back of the line.

"I'm with him." I pointed at Edward with my thumb.

"Thanks for your help." Edward said to the lady through clenched teeth. She nodded and smiled before he took my arm and lead me away from the crowded desk.

He was furious and his eyes were burning with anger. "What did you find out? Why is the flight delayed." I asked cautiously.

"The plane broke down on the runway. One of the engines is burned out." His eyes flitted everywhere in the room except to me.

"That's not supposed to happen." I said shocked.

He looked at my eyes now. "No kidding." He said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes. "How long until we can go."

"They have to get another plane in here so she said it could be a few hours."

"I don't think we can wait a few hours."

"Yeah I know that too."

I thought for a second. Bella and Jasper were making there way to us. So were Seth and Carlisle. "We could drive to St. John's and get a plane from there." I suggested.

He nodded his agreement.

"What's going on?" Bella asked reaching for Edward's hand.

I ignored her question. "I'll go get my car. We can't all go in Carlisle's. Jazz and Seth can go with me. You can explain to them what's going on."

Again Edward nodded.

I made my way out of the airport as fast as I could with so many people watching. It was still snowing as I started a normal human running speed away from the airport. As soon I was out of the light I began running full speed towards home staying in the shadows as much as possible. When I got home I made my way to the garage and started the engine. I didn't see Emmett, Rose, or Esme so I figured they were at the other house. I drove the speed limit back to the airport and found Jasper and Seth waiting about ten feet apart by the pick up area.

"Where are the others?" I asked as I pulled up next to them.

"Already gone." Seth said jumping into the back seat.

"Okay." I undid my seat belt and got out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked confused.

"You drive." I said plainly walking around the front of the car to the passenger's side.

"You sure?"

I nodded. With that he jumped in and speed out of the parking lot and quickly made his way to the highway.

As we made our way to St. John's my mind fluttered everywhere. But mostly I thought of our delayed flight. There was no way the plane broke down on its own. It was too much of a coincidence. I couldn't help thinking, someone didn't want us to get to Europe.

_**Reviews make me type faster :)**_


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

Chapter 4:

Breakdown

The drive to St. John's felt like forever. No one spoke a word the entire drive so the only sound was the purr of the engine.

When we finally got to the city we made our way straight to the airport where we met up with Carlisle, Bella and Edward. Leaving the cars in the lot we got tickets for the first flight to London without a problem and soon enough we were in the sky.

Jasper, Carlisle and I were in a row by the window. I was by the window, Carlisle on the end and Jasper in between us. When the seat belt sign turned off Jazz sat back and closed his eyes. About halfway there a little girl a few rows in front of us got a nose bleed. Jasper got up and excused himself to go to the "bathroom". He couldn't get his mind off the smell even though he hadn't taken a breath since we entered to airport in St. John's. Carlisle went with him just incase. I sat by myself starring out the window at the ocean below. It was dark outside and the water looked so pretty in the moonlight.

"Mind if I sit here for a minute"

I looked back to the aisle. Seth took a seat in Jasper's place without waiting for my answer. I stared at him for a minute. He was looking over his shoulder to where Bella and Edward were sitting a few rows back.

"I think they need a moment alone."he continued moving his eyes back to me.

I nodded understanding his thinking.

He sat back in his seat and yawned.

"Tired?"I asked watching him closely.

"Not really," he answered staring at the ceiling.

There was a moment of silence before I spoke again. "So where did you get that passport?" I asked. "Is it fake?"

He shook his head. "Nope. A couple years mom wanted us to go to Mexico or something 'as a family' " -he put two fingers in the air to show air quotes-"Me, Leah, and her but the plan kinda got cancelled 'cause of the whole wolf pack thing. Me and Leah never had time. Anyway I had her send it to me a few weeks ago."

"Why?"

Seth shrugged. "Dunno, just had a feeling I would need it, and it looks like I was right." he paused and smiled at me. "Maybe you're not the only psychic around here."

I didn't answer and the plane hit a bit of turbulence. We bounced around for a few seconds. When the plane settled Seth clutched his stomach.

"Do you have motion sickness?" I asked a little smile forming at the corner of my mouth.

"Nope. I just haven't eaten in a long time. I'm hungry"

My smile widened. "Well, ask the flight attendant for something."

He looked up and down the aisle. "I'll do that now when I see her next."

I smiled to myself and turned back to the window. A few minutes past.

"Do you think we'll find them?" he asked in a much more serious tone. When I turned to him he was staring straight ahead and was deep in thought.

I stared at the water under the plane. "I hope so," I whispered. "But I really wish I knew for certain." My voice trembled as I spoke. Seth had struck a cord inside of me. I felt weak, my heart stung. Nessie was missing and I didn't know if I would see her again. She could be dead for all I knew, because I knew nothing. I tried to see her, to have a vision as to where Renesmee was but it was hopeless and just gave me a headache. I pushed myself harder but it was like running face first into a brick wall. If I could cry I would have been, and not just because the pain in my head was enough to knock anyone to their knees but because I felt like such a failure. I had what we needed to find my best friend's daughter and I was completely useless.

"Alice?"Seth said my name cautiously. He put a hand on my shoulder and it was like dying. The brick wall disappeared, the pain evaporated and ever worry went out the window. I turned around and put my arms around his waist as best I could a buried my face in his shirt. He put his arms around me and held me as close as possible without taking my out of my seat and onto his lap. But even in the awkward position I still felt good. His warmth felt amazing on my cold skin. My mind went numb and time meant nothing to me. I wasn't sure if it had been hours or just a few minutes sitting like that in Seth's arms when I heard someone clear their throat.

I pulled away from Seth and straightened my shirt when I saw Jasper standing there waiting for my attention.

Jazz's mouth was pressed in a firm line and his expression was very controlled as he stared at Seth. "Could I have my seat back now...Please?"

* * * * *

After Seth went back to his seat there was tension between me and Jazz. He sat in a stiff position in his seat with his eyes closed and his hands clutching the arm rests. I wasn't sure if it was due to the usual being-stuck-in-a-small-space-with-a-bunch-of-humans reason or if it was because of the little exchange he witnessed between his wife and a werewolf. I had a feeling it was the second option.

I felt a little bit dirty after Seth left even though I was trying to convince myself it was just a little, friendly, comforting, hug. But the thing was just because I knew and Seth knew that we were only friends, I wasn't sure if Jasper knew and I honestly didn't know if he was even the type to get jealous over something like that. He had never had reason to be jealous before. The only guy I really spent much time with besides him was Edward and he knew better than to think anything was going on there.

These thoughts worried me. I wanted to show him I loved him but had limited options in the middle of a nine hour flight. So I leaned my head against his shoulder and slipped my hand into his. I gave his hand a little squeeze then closed my eyes and pretended to be asleep. We stayed that way for the remainder of the flight.

When we landed in London we had a half hour to waste before we could board the flight to Italy. Carlisle called ahead to make sure we would have a rental car to take when we landed. After what felt like forever the voice over the loud speaker announced our flight. On board we took our seats and mentally prepared for the next few hours of temptation. This time Edward, Bella and Seth were seated directly behind us.

About halfway through the flight my stomach did a strange little flip, like nothing I had ever experienced. But I was almost certain I knew what it meant. I got up and turned around and kneeled in my seat, leaning over the back of it so I was looking directly at Edward.

"Hey," I whispered to get his attention. His eyes met mine and I continued. "I have a bad feeling about this flight." I said plainly.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me. "A bad feeling?"

I nodded.

Edward's eyes focused on the back of my chair. He was reading someone's thoughts. He looked up at me and opened his mouth to talk but just before the words can out the plane hit a rough patch and the turbulence shook me off my perch. I fell back into my seat. As soon as the plane settled again I turned around again. Edward was glaring at something. He jumped out of his seat and started to make his way towards the front of the plane.

"Stay here." he called over his shoulder to us.

I ignored him and jumped out of my seat and caught up to his quickly. "What is it?" I asked curiously.

Before he could answer the plane took a nose dive sending us tumbling forward a little bit. The plane erupted with the sound of panicked screams and terrified passengers.

"What was that!" I almost screamed in shock.

"Hush!" Edward said quietly helping me to my feet then continuing down the aisle. "The pilot's are unconscious. And I don't know why."

We continued towards the pilots cockpit adjusting to the random swerves in direction as the plane continued out of control. When we got to the locked door with the pilots inside Edward pulled it open with ease. Quickly we pulled the two men out of there seats and laid them carefully on the floor. Sure enough they were both breathing but out cold. One of them had had their head on the throttle. Edward took their spot and leveled off the plane then proceeded to get the plane back on course before flipping it into autopilot and spinning around to face me.

I was kneeling on the ground hovering over the unconscious men. I tried to wake them up but they weren't responding.

"What happened to them?" I looked up at Edward who was scanning the walls of the fairly small room.

He reached up to something mounted on the wall. He pulled it down examined it then passed it to me. "What does that look like?"

I held it in my hands for a few seconds before answering. It was a cylinder about three inches long was a thin foil on one end with a small puncture mark in it. "A gas canister?"

He nodded. "Some kind of fast acting knock out gas probably."

I narrowed my eyes at his. "If it's fast acting why did they only pass out now."

He pointed to a sharp plastic shard attached to the ceiling, the sharp edge facing the floor. I stood up and took a closer look comparing the edge of the plastic to the puncture in the foil on the canister. "The turbulence."I said "When the plane hit the rough patch the canister shook hitting the plastic releasing the gas."

"That's what I was thinking." Edward answered. He was angry and getting more and more angry by the second.

"What happened!?"Carlisle came into the cockpit staring at the two men on the floor.

"Someone sabotaged the flight."Edward said through gritted teeth. "This is too big a coincidence. First the engine failure in Gander now an out right attempt to bring the plane out of the air while we're in it. Carlisle someone doesn't want us to get to Volterra. The Volturi have Renesmee and I know it."

Carlisle was digesting this when the co-pilot let out a quite moan. He was starting to wake up. We lifted the two men back into there seats to try and show that nothing unusual had happened.

"We'll talk about this after Edward." Carlisle whispered.

"Will they be okay to land the plane?" I asked, and edge of worry obvious in my voice.

Carlisle's face also looked worried. Edward motioned for us to leave the cockpit and followed us out. He closed the door behind us then looked up. "I'll monitor both there thoughts. If it turns out they aren't okay, I'll come back and land the plane myself."

We took that as our answer and headed back to our seats hoping it wouldn't come to that. All the flight attendants were to busy with trying to calm down the passengers to notice us return to our seats.


End file.
